Mutant Secret
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Tony was a mutant and no one knows, well his parents knew but they were dead. Now, he had a pair of super trained assassins , a supposed-to-be-dead man who spent decades of his life frozen in a block of ice, a man with big issues in angry management and a demigod who used women's shampoo, living in his tower, and it would be much difficult to hide his dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

August 17

Tony was a very smart boy for his age so it was not unusual to find him in his room; finishing his second circuit board.

It was night and he was at home alone. Howard was traveling in one of these expeditions to find Captain America, his mother had gone out to dinner for their charities and the family butler, Jarvis , had to leave for family reasons. None of them even bothered that they left a four years old in the house alone as it was quiet and the house had enough security to kill ants.

He was almost finished with his board when his stomach growled in protest for food He didn't want to leave his board for fear that something might happen with the empty house. So he got up and grabbed his creation then headed down to the kitchen and made a sandwich with nutella (he is a child, who does not love nutella as a sin).

Walking through the halls, he wondered why his parents hadn't bothered to buy a smaller home since the place was big enough to hide a dinosaur neck took off and that was saying something.

He almost reached to the main staircase when Tony accidently tripped on the wrinkled carpet. His board went flying through the air. Realising that, he covered his ears with his tiny hands and closed his eyes tightly

His board would be broken into a thousand pieces and he have to start over again. It had taken him two months to complete half of the circuit board however; it should be easier for him to start since he already knew the whole procedure to make the board

He hoped that tragic moment would end soon, but it never happened. He didn't hear any breaking sound.

Slowly, he opened his eyes in confusion, trying to understand what happened. Looking up, there was no trace of his board and that confused him even more. It was supposed to be shattered on the floor but there was nothing and that it was not logic.

Thinking about what might have happened, he glanced toward the ceiling to realize that his board was several inches above his head.

Terrified by what he saw, he screamed his lungs out and ran upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

Without realizing it at the time of his flight, the board fell.


	2. Chapter 2

August 22

It was almost a week after the incident when Tony realized what had happened that night.

He was in the living room with his mother. It was a rainy day, so he was not allowed to go out and play. His mother was very overprotective but that just her character.

Maria was reading one of those old books in the library and had occasionally watched the little boy playing on the carpet with some Legos. The child was very similar his father but had inherited his mother's warm eyes.

Tony was very focused on what he did but still couldn't stop thinking on what had happened to his circuit board. It was not possible for things to float alone. There had to be a logical explanation.

As his thoughts wandered, Tony continued to build a robot with his Legos When he tried to attached a Legos piece to one part of his robot, it didn't fit. He pushed and forced the piece very hard to the robot and it accidently slipped through his hands. The robot soared and hit hard the leg of a cabinet with a Chinese vase; a wedding gift from his father's partner, on top of it.

The table began to tremble and the vase wobbled until it toppled over.

Tony just observed and then closed his eyes with a pout, didn't want to watch it break.

Like the circuit board, there was not even a sound.

Fearfully, he opened his eyes and saw the vase floating about three inches above the floor. It was then that he realized he could control things with his mind.

"Anthony" Maria said, surprised by what she had witnessed.

Tony was roused up from his thoughts and turned to see his mother, who had a shocked look on her face and that terrified him. This happened in front of his mother. He lost control of the vase and the breaking sound of the it startled both of them.

"I didn't mean to!" It was all he said and ran to his room. He knew what his mother was going to say and even worse, if his father found out that he was a mutant.

Tony was not overreacted, he knew what people said about the mutants., The mutants were not very well accepted in the society and if the press have found out that the great Howard Stark had a mutant child ...

(*Knock* *Knock*)

"Anthony" her mother called him at the door. "Baby, can I come in?"

'What should I do?! Surely, she's mad. But if I don't open the door, she will be more mad at me. I don't know what to do!'

"Anthony, you don't need to be afraid of me. Can I come in?"

'I have no choice.' He slowly walked to the door of his room and opened it.

"You're not angry with me., Why?" Asked Tony.

"Anthony, you're my son and I love you as you are. I don't care if you're different. All that they say on the news regarding the mutants are not true. Well, most of the time," she replied with great tenderness to her son. Anthony was everything to her, along with Howard.

After a long silence spread between them, Maria decided to break it.

Stroking the cheek of her son told her, "You know? You have a great gift, one that many people would like to have, Tony You're like me or the rest of the world only with something very special and I'll help with you" Surprised by this, Tony embraced her mother, forcing her in tears. He was so afraid that she hated him but it was quite the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

During the following years, Tony acquired significant controls of his mutant power with the support of his mother and in those years Tony found that he had more than one power. Besides his telekinesis, Tony had an affinity for electronics. That was what he thought the first time but it was more than that; he had the ability to absorb and control electricity.

According to research made by his mother, this ability was called electrokinesis.

With electrokinesis, it allowed Tony to control electricity within an object. He could control the flow of electricity, where it was going, when and at what quantity and so on. He could also take it and absorb all or part of the energy and use it in whatever he wanted and that included himself. He could take electricity from a light bulb and using that electricity to turn on a CD player. He could also take it and turn it into energy and use it to stay awake all night. Tony also found that he could direct the energy that was once inside his body.

He could use it to think faster, run faster, lift more weight, raise or lower the temperature of his body which he recently discovered as well as using that energy to heal minor wounds. Once he tried to cure a large wound and instead of closing the wound, the skin around it became inflamed and hot to the touch, as if it was burned. He realized he needed a lot of energy to repair damaged cells. According to his calculations; which he rarely get it wrong, he would need 36 million joules (10,000 volts per hour) to repair something like a broken bone and about 4 million joules to cure a severed hand. He did not have that kind of power at his fingertips and not going to steal a hundred bulbs of 100 watts to heal himself.

It was a month after his eighth birthday when his father discovered his powers. His mother had gone on a trip to see a friend who had her first child and needed some help; so he was alone with his father.

Tony was practicing in the attic a place where almost no one was supposed to come in, only his mother visited the attic. He had stolen the power of two bulbs and now he was trying to direct that energy to make his telekinesis a little stronger . He had discovered that he used his electrokinesis to boost up his telekinesis. So far, he was able to lift a box that weighed about 22 kg. (It was expected as Tony was still a child) Previously, the maximum weigh he can lift with just using telekinesis was 17 kg. Before, after he discovered his power Tony wasn't able to lift things more than 4 kg until he started training after completing his circuit board. He and his mother came to the conclusion that he had to train to increased his muscle strength and do heavy lifting to advance his powers, =.

So, Tony centred his thoughts and directed the energy of the two bulbs to his mind and used it for telekinesis. It was somewhat laborious at first but he was able to lift up the box a few inches off the floor slowly. After a minute, the box was about 30 cm above the floor. He spent the next minutes moving the box around the room, fast then slow, formed a routine that her mother told him to do by moving the object up and down in diagonal, moved around and away from himself slowly until he felt some tension in his mind, then see how high he can lift the box. Tony was so focused with his training that he didn't even notice the sound of door opening. Also he didn't notice the small gasp of surprise and door closing. He noticed it until he hear a loud applause when he placed back the box on the floor under the box a minute later.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Howard<strong>

"Where are they, where to put that stupid files!?" I thought to myself. The council had been very weird lately. Few months ago, I had presented some fantastic ideas on clean energy and they didn't like it. Now, it looked like they were hit by a magic stuff which made them to change their to top it off, they asked me all these papers and drawings and I didn't even remember where the hell I put them.

"Maria!" Maybe she had an idea of where they are, I think. She was right, I was somewhat messy.

I got out of my workshop to look for my wife but there was no sign of her. When I decided to return to my shop, I came across Jarvis, the family butler.

"Are you looking for something, Sir?" he asked very kindly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Maria. Perhaps she knows where I placed some of my business files"

"Mrs Stark is out. She may be remember where are the location of those files"

"Yep, that verifies the theory of my wife. I can't even tie my shoes without her"

"If I may, Sir, what documents you're looking for? Maybe I can help."

There it is again, I think. I don't even remember what we eat breakfast this morning. The good thing was that I have both Maria and Jarvis to remind me things and I think that without them I could even lost my shoes.

"Yes, they are these files about clean energy and the whole thing. Do you know by chance where they might be?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Stark but you have keep several of your workshop things in the attic, ."

I left before he finished his sentences. I had to find the files and give them to those idiots council so they finally stopped bothering me.

Walking through the halls, I realized I should have bought something smaller. This house was too big like almost half of the island of Manhattan in it. When I finally reached the attic, I was expecting to see some dust on other things, but never this.

My son, Anthony, was with a box that seem to be drifted all over the place on its own. I did not know was happening at the time but I know my son was special., He was a mutant and contrary to public opinion, I did not hate mutants., For me, it was a wonderful thing, a gift from god, good if there was a supreme being, and all the publicity of my hatred against them was false., I just preferred to stay out of the field that had much artillery on both sides and some members of the council had labelled me as an anti-mutant which I can't explain why. I was lost in my thoughts while observing my son. I didn't known since when I stopped paying attention and just realised that he was similar to me even though he had his mother's eyes.

When he finished moving the box I just did what any parent would do when your child toward a great achievement, I clapped my hardest.

**POV Howard ended**

* * *

><p>Tony froze, someone else had found out his secret. If that was his father, he was going to take him to a lab and then use him as a weapon. He did not want that and he was scared. That fear did not disappear when he turned and saw his father, although he was confused because he was smiling a proud smile on his face, something he had never seen. Howard always stayed in his workshop or looking for Captain America, never paid any attention to him.<p>

"D-d-dad?" Tony stuttered with disbelief. "W-what are you doing h-here?

Howard just smiled. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

He saw the shock and fear in the eyes of his son, and he knew what it was. He had never expressed his opinions of mutants in front of his family and the press had taken charge of creating them.

"You will not take me to any laboratory or beat me ... Right?" Tony said timidly. Howard only melted at this, since when his own son was afraid of him and I felt bad.

"Why do you think I'll do that?" He said now with a quieter voice, a voice that of the father Tony had never heard from Howard's mouth before.

"Anthony, why you think that, son?"

Tony looked down, not wanting to see his father. "Because you don't like mutants."

"You think I don't like mutants eh ... You know what? We should go for ice cream! How about I take you to the best ice cream shop in all of New York."

"So you're not mad at me for not being ... normal"

"Of course not," Howard knelt down to be at the height of his child. "Tony, you're my son and I do not hate mutants, that's a lie"

There was a somewhat awkward silence that Howard decided to break.

"So, you want an ice cream or not?" Howard asked with a big smile that Tony returned.

"Yup!"

"But you have to tell me everything. Okay, wait, does your mom know about this?" That was the start of a nice father-son relationship.

* * *

><p>Tony told everything to his father now that he knew his father really liked mutants. He told him about how he learned about his powers and his mother had been helping him the last 4 years. It turned out to be better than he could have imagined. His father was assisting him with his training when Maria returned. She took a big surprise to find her husband helping Tony in the workshop. Howard was very participatory, whenever possible he brought Tony to places to practice moving bigger objects, let him down to his shop and helped with his inventions., It seemed like Tony was the light of the family;, literally and metaphorically.<p>

Shortly after his tenth birthday, his father introduced him to someone who would change his life completely.

"Tony. I want you to meet Professor Charles Xavier."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was looking out of a window on the second floor. At the front garden of the mansion, there was a basketball court. A short, skinny kid with glasses was leading the game, thanks to his ability to 'teleport'

"Hey, without powers!"

He overheard one of the bigger guys said that and unconsciously smiled. It was his first day at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. His father convinced him to go to the school for (at least) one year. He was told that all the students here were mutants. (Oh, good. He though it would make not much difference as he was never very sociable with other children of his age). In addition to regular classes similar to normal schools, they had extra classes that teach them on how to control and improve their mutation powers.

"Anthony."

He heard from his right as professor Xavier came towards him through the hallway.

"What do you think of this place?"

The professor asked him with a serene smile. But Tony didn't know how to answer. He looked down, biting his lips. The professor raised an eyebrow, laughed a little when he realized this.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that you are lost, are you?"

With the grace of a rusty robot, Tony nodded.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. Though I grew up here, I, too, have been lost a couple of times." He confessed with a smile. "I would show you the way myself, but actually I have a class right now. Luckily, there is someone here who can help you." Moving his wheelchair a little revealed a slightly taller boy with tanned skin and short black hair. "Anthony, this is Scale. Scale, Anthony." The boy nodded at him in greeting, with a sly smile. "Anthony is new here, it's his first day! Now I don't want to bother you but, I would like you to teach him a little about this place."

"Sure Charles!" The boy nodded, casually placing his arms behind his neck. The professor nodded approvingly.

"Well if I may guys, I will retreat to my class now." All said and done, the professor turned and rode down the long hallway.

"Okay 'Tonino'. Are you ready?" Scale said and Tony turned his attention towards him.

"Tonino?" Tony asked, but as Scale started to walk away, he had no choice but to follow.

Scale showed him around the place. It was huge compared to his home and that was saying a lot. Scale also told him about the X-Men (and if he wanted to, he could be a part of the team once he was grown up). During the tour, he met a lot of people, some were of his age but most seemed to be over thirteen and one of them was seventeen. All had different powers and their mutations always matched with their personalities, something that fascinated him.

'I think dad was right, I will love this place.'

* * *

><p>Tony achieved greater control over his powers over time.<p>

With the help of prof. Xavier, he was already able to lift and move anything without the need to see them , he could even carry on a conversation while using his telekinesis. His electrokinesis was not so far behind, now it was possible for him to absorb energy from the air itself and used it to heal himself. Untill he saw how Ororo used her power, which motivated him to try to use the energies that present in the air.

Scale and Tony became great friends. The boy also had telekinesis, so their friendship was also rivalry. Scale was like a brother to him, and vice versa.

One day, he received a call from his father telling him that he had been accepted to MIT. Tony didn't know what to say. MIT was one of the best universities and to be accepted at such a young age was a privilege but, he did not want to leave his new family. The professor told him to go to college and although he was not 100% sure, he agreed.

* * *

><p>From the day he had left Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, Tony had come a long way. He had attended MIT at an early age and had become very well known for his work and achievements in the field of Artificial Intelligence. Mainly his robots; Dummy, Butterfingers and You. But his greatest achievement to date has been the creation of the AI, JARVIS, named after his late butler. If you ever asked Tony what it meant, he would just say that it was stand for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, but only prof. Xavier knew the truth, and he kept this secret for almost a decade.<p>

He also learned how cruel the world could be.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day, except that no one would know until it happened that this day would be a tragedy.<p>

Tony was spending the day in Malibu family home alone when he received the call.

"Heeyyy, Platypus, what's wrong?"

Colonel James Rhodes or Platypus or Rhodey as Tony liked to call him, was a good friend from MIT. He and Tony had met during their school years and had still kept in touch despite their age difference. Even after Rhodey graduated and joined the Air Force and later being a liaison for SI. He was one of the few close friends Tony had, but Tony has yet to tell him he was a mutant.

"Tony, man. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but there was a car accident. Your parents were driving to fundraiser when it happened. Tony I don't know-. I'm sorry, Tony." But Tony did not hear him anymore, because he had dropped the phone in shock. His world was totally collapsed around him. Tony still loved his mother and father, and the thought of never seeing them again or not being able to hug them, broke him. All his memories come to the surface:

His father smiled, giving him his first Christmas present.

His father teaching him how a computer works.

His father crouched beside him, listening to his nightmares.

Drinking, throwing, hurting ...

Hugging, dancing, laughing, smiling ...

He was not even realized that he had fallen to his knees. He let out a roar, let out all the emotion that had been allowed to accumulate. But what was more frightening was his telekinesis. The power, which he always remained in complete control of, erupted, sending an invisible wave of energy that blew all the glass to pieces in his workshop. And Tony fell into the arms of darkness.

And while all that was going on, he was growing bitter. Days turned into weeks, and weeks quickly turned into months. No one showed up. His so-called friends from The School never called. Life moved on.

But he was stuck in the past. He couldn't move on. He no longer used his power. It was just too painful.

He didn't dwell on it. Nor did he tell anyone else about his other life. Why bother? No one cared anyway.

And then, to his great happiness, Virginia "Pepper" Potts came into his life.

* * *

><p>"I don't want the responsibility! I don't need it! I just turned twenty one! Besides, I have plenty of things to do at home; plenty of things to invent for my company! Isn't that what this is about? The reputation of the company?"<p>

Virginia listened with wide eyes at the exchange between the young Stark and his guardian. Though she was a simple assistant to the accounting side of Stark Industries, she occasionally got to see Mr Stane walking in the halls. But to see the legendary Tony Stark was something else entirely.

Virginia was about to quietly sneak away when she heard the door slammed open. In all his glory, Anthony Stark himself rushed out of the office and straight down the hall... only to see her wide eyed and clutching a folder so tight that her hand was white.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stopping at staring at her with large brown eyes that made her heart miss a beat.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she dropped the folder in surprise. The papers went flying! About five hundred neatly organized invoices scattered across the hallway thanks to the large fan in the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, turning a bright red color. She bent down to start picking up the mess, but he smiled at her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it." He said.

After only five seconds of awkwardly standing there watching him pick up her mess, she blurted out: "Why were you fighting?"

Mister Stark looked up at her in surprise. "You heard that? How long were you standing there?"

"For about a minute." She was surprised at how well she was able to keep a conversation with a famous person. Not to mention an incredibly sexy one! " I was going to see my boss at his office to tell him that I have fixed this really simple accounting mistake when- "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up. An accounting mistake? Like what?"

"Oh, well it was a simple mistake. Someone just forgot the carry the two over. This lost nearly two hundred dollars. I was going to alert my boss."

He had collected all the papers. "Well Miss..."

"Potts! Virginia Potts, Mister Stark."

"It would appear that you came to the right place. You see, I have done this exact accounting with my own hand. There is no way I screwed up on something so..." He was staring at the one page where there was the mistake. Highlighted in red and put in big bold letters were the correct numbers. "-So simple." He muttered, "Huh."

She turned pale. "I didn't mean any offence! I didn't know you- I'll make sure I never saw it!" She seriously needed this job! How else was she going to pay her bills?

"Whoa, hold up there!" He said, smiling. She dumbly took the outstretched folder from his hand. "I'm not angry. I'm actually quite glad. I always needed someone who could look over my work. You would make a great assistant. Yes actually, that's a brilliant idea!"

Feeling extremely dazed and confused, she shook her head. "Um, what exactly would be a good idea?"

"You being my personal assistant! It's perfect! You would get to look over my math, my bills, be in charge of meetings. Not to mention that you would get paid way better. You're hired!"

Mouth open in astonishment, she stared at him like he was crazy. "Mister Stark, I just can't leave my job and work for you. It's- it's too much! I'm not ready to-"

"Of course you can! It's nothing! Here..." He took out his wallet and wrote on a card. When he handed it to her, it had a little picture of the Stark Logo on the top right while in the middle Tony Stark was neatly printed in black letters at the top. It had a phone number written on with pen on the front.

"Call me when you accept the job. It's the best decision of your life Miss Potts!" And with that, he strolled away. He was out the door before Virginia could give a proper response. She looked at the card more closely.

'Virginia is such a boring name,' it read on the back. 'How about Pepper?'

"Pepper?" She muttered, confused. Why Pepper? It was then her hand grazed the pocket of her dress. Inside was a small pepper packet. She had gone to McDonald's before to get some lunch.

"How in the world did he see it?"

When she looked down, two little pepper packets had fallen to the floor. On both of them was a 'P'.

"P.P? What in the..." It dawned on her. "Miss. Pepper Potts. Oh, dear lord..."

Miss 'Pepper' Potts had called him only a day afterward. She played the role perfectly. She let him invent things at his will and she went to all his meetings for him. It was a win- win situation. Especially since Obadiah didn't complain.

It made Tony feel like he was needed in the world again. It eased the pain of having no one there for him when he needed them. After only a little more than a month, Pepper and Tony could be considered best friends. Both of them needed each other more than they cared to admit.

It was a nice feeling.

He felt bitter and hurt when he thought about the people back at the School; Ororo, Logan, prof. Xavier. Especially, Scale. His 'brother' didn't even try to contact him. Tony didn't call them, he knew when he was not needed anymore. Rhodey… Tony was still in contact with him but not that frequent since Rhodey was very busy with his missions.

But never mind, Pepper was here!

They never tried to get closer to each other. It was just too painfully awkward. The consequences of it were very... extreme. The press, rumors, stock prices; no thanks! He was good!

He wasn't going to lie to himself though. He wanted Pepper bad. She was the forbidden fruit and it was hurt! He didn't ask for this game. Hell, Anthony Edward Stark didn't ask for this life!

Everything was a math equation and, in his equation, he was useless. He was always useless. So he slept with other woman. It wasn't for the sake of himself or anything, no, it was for the sake of his relationship with his assistant. Maybe, deep down, Tony knew it was to make her jealous, but he didn't want to admit to that. And he wouldn't.

So neither of them commented on it, and it drove Tony insane.

...And then Afghanistan came and changed his poor outlook on life.

* * *

><p>There were many things he wanted to forget, and one of them was Afghanistan.<p>

It began as a simple demonstration of his new missile weapon, the Jericho. God, he wished he didn't build that f***ing missile! He didn't want to attend it in the first place but Obie insisted and he had to accept. On the return trip, The military convoy he was travelling with was ambushed.

Explosions and screams of young soldiers were the little bits he remembers. Afterwards, there was a great pain in his chest, an open heart surgery and murmurs of multiple languages he couldn't understand. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>He woke in a cave connected a car battery. And he didn't know what to do with it. There was someone else with him, a tall, balding man wearing glasses.<p>

And he didn't know what to do with it. There was someone else with him, a tall, balding man wearing glasses.

Apparently, he was the one operating him, the Doctor. He explained about the battery. That thing was the only thing that keeping him alive but only for a week.

"JERICHO!JERICHO!"

Water, water was all he saw. His captors shoved his head under the liquid, and he couldn't breathe. As the water entered into the casing, the electromagnet buried in his chest continuously electrocuting; burning his body. This process was repeated for a long time until he finally accepted to do what they asked. Building a Jericho missile.

"Listen, Stark. What you have seen is your legacy. Is that what you want?" said the Doctor

"It's the last great act of rebellion, of the 'Great Tony Stark'. Or are you going to do something about it?"

He built his first Arc Reactor with the help of the Doctor.

Ho Yinsen.

Finally, Tony knew his name. He also help Tony to build the Mark I. Then built the Mark l. But, still, none of that was enough to save Yinsen, the man who saved his life.

"... Don't waste your life"

Were the last words of the dying man.

Furious, Tony destroyed all the weapons. He didn't realize that he also used his telekinesis but at that point he didn't care about it. He only wanted to see his captors dead and get out alive.

* * *

><p>When he returned, the first thing he did was to close the weapons division. Stane was not happy about this, and apparently no one agreed with his decision. Rhodey and even Pepper wouldn't listen to Tony when he tried to talk about his new project. He also decided that he had to relearn controlling his powers.<p>

He built the Mark II, but it had a few icing problems. Then came the Mark lll.

He killed Stane, who had betrayed him and paid the terrorists to assassinate him in first place. He saved Pepper. He gave the famous conference of 'I Am Iron Man' to ultimately come home to hear a guy dressed as a pirate saying:

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. I came to talk you about the Avengers initiative"

Of course, after all that, more problems were coming.

Dying slowly from being poisoned by the thing that kept him alive was first. He did not know what to do. The first three months were easy to handle but the fourth was trickier. He used his electrokinesis for the first time in years but even his power didn't manage to cure him completely only alleviated his symptoms.

Tony gave Pepper his position as CEO

Then came Natasha Romanoff. Of course he realized she was a spy for SHIELD. After a certain director Barbossa broke into his house, Tony dedicated his time to investigate him and from what organization was he from, which included hacking their system any time he wanted and they never realized it. He deleted all the information they had obtained from Afghanistan and Stane, keeping track of each of the actions of the organization. So, he already knew that this Natalie Rushman was actually Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.

They expected a selfish, narcissistic man, so that was what he gave them.

As if that were not enough, a man had made an attempt to assassinate him when he decided to drive a race car in Monaco. And he destroyed half of his house at his birthday party pretending to be drunk and letting Rhodey will take one of his suits.

And as if shouting 'Hey, I'm dying, come and f*** up my life!' Hammer decided to make an alliance with Vanko (the psychopath who attempted to assassinate him in Monaco), he made an improvement to the armor Rhodey had, adding on armaments and controlled it to attack Tony; fought with a bunch of Hammer droids together with Rhodey after he regained control of his armour (with the help of that spider), told Pepper about the Arc Reactor and not dying.

Okay, that last one was not so bad.


End file.
